fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheena
Sheema (シーマ, Sheema) is the Princess of Gra. She is the daughter of Jiol through his second wife, but unlike Jiol, she has a sense of honor. Because of this, she disliked her father for siding with Doluna and betraying Altea and thus she fled to Pales. After her father's death, Emperor Hardin of Akaneia instated her back to Gra, where she gained the support of her people. When war began again, she hired Samson and they grew attached with one another. When she noticed that Marth was not harming her fleeing soldiers, she joined Marth's army and convinced Samson to do the same. When the war ended she gave up her position and settled in Pales. It's implied she did it to stay with Samson. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Monshō no Nazo novel adaptation, Sheema is 24 years old. http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 In Game Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Base Stats |General |1 |26 |8 |3 |5 |4 |12 |17 |3 |5 |Lance |Silver Lance Power Ring |} Growth Rates |60% |60% |70% |50% |60% |60% |20% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |General |1 |32 |11 |1 |12 |8 |9 |17 |3 |6 | Bow - B Lance - A | Silver Lance Goddess Icon |} Growth Rates |80% |70% |0% |65% |60% |80% |40% |10% |} Support Relationships Supports *Samson Supported by *My Unit *Marth *Samson Overall In Monshō no Nazo, Sheema is recommended if the player is not using Draug as the player will highly benefit from having a Gradivus user for the indoor chapters. Good opportunities for Sheema to gain exp are having her attack her own soldiers in Chapter 17, the Aurelis Knights in the next chapter, or the arena in chapter 19. Sheema is known for having highly exceptional growth rates, but poor base stats. Due to new stat caps, lack of dismounting, and class swapping, she is not as easy to use in the remake. But if you do plan to use her, reclassing her into a sniper is a good option as her weapon ranks in bows will be maxed out. Trivia *She is first mentioned by a dying Jiol in Book 1 of Monshō no Nazo. For someone reason, this death quote is absent in Shadow Dragon even though a remake of book 2 was made. *Her official art shows her using an axe even though she cannot use one in either the original game or the remake (in her default class). *In the original Sheema was capable of attacking her own soldiers for EXP. As this makes no sense, it was removed in the remake, and killing Gra soldiers after Sheema's recruitment will turn her into an unrecruitable enemy. *In Monshō no Nazo, Sheema is a General, the promotion of a Knight, a male-only class. In Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, however, females can reclass to Generals after promotion, and it is likely that Sheema caused this. Gallery File:sheemaFE3.gif|Sheema's portrait in FE3 File:Sheema.png|Sheema's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ File:SheemaJiol.jpg|Jiol and Sheema from The Complete File:Sheema and Samson (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Sheema (along with Samson) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:Sheema FE12.png Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters